gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Despicable Me
Name '- Despicable Me '''Developer '- Gameloft 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.gameloft.android.ANMP.GloftDMHM 'Category '- Casual 'Type of game '- Infini-runner 'Achievements '- 62 'Total points '- 98500 ---- '''500 points #Rocket Lover - Crash into the tall rocket in Grus Lab 15 times #Despicable You - Perform 20 Despicable Actions in one run #Miss the Bus - Get hit by the bus in Residential Area #Tiki Totems! - Crash into a Tiki Totem 15 times while in El Machos lair #Head Start - Use 10 Launchers #Burning Up - Burn 50 times #Keep Cool - Hit 10 coolers #Bushel of Bapples - Collect 50 Bapples #Hitchhiker - Get hit by a car 20 times in Downtown #Moonstruck - Get to the moon twice in one run #Stone Collector - Hit the pile of stones 15 times while in the Volcano Island #Feeling Lucky - Spin the fortune wheel 25 times #Excursionist - Unlock 5 areas #Im Watching You - Hit 15 eye drones in Vectors Fortress #Occupied - Hit 15 toilet cabins in The Arctic Base #Minion Slingshot - Run into 15 ribbons in Minion Park #Pointy Plants - Hit 15 cactae in Eduardos House #Special Mission Recruit - Collect 400 items in Special Missions 1000 points #Forge Ahead - Run 2km in one run #Bah-na-naaaaas! - Collect 750 bananas in one run #Vanquish Vecor - Defeat Vector #Cookie Crumbler - Defeat Meena #Mucho Macho - Defeat El Macho #Puppets Bane - Defeat Villaintriloquist #Challenger - Send 50 challenges #Cant Touch This - Win 25 challenges #Rocketeer! - Use Grus Rocket 50 times #Its So Fluffy - Ride the Fluffy Unicorn 50 times #Mega Minion - Become Mega Minion 50 times #Try Again - Use 10 revives #Beach Bummin - Run 100km on the Beach #Mopping Minion - Glide across wet floor 10 times in the Mall #Power-Seeker - Unlock all power-ups #Explorer - Unlock 10 areas #Scout - Unlock 15 areas #Travelert - Unlock 20 areas #Large Pockets - Collect 8 items during a Special Mission #Pro Rider - Collect 7 items in Snowboard, Skateboard or BMX ride #Special Mission Agent - Collect 1k items in Special Missions #Slopestyle - Ride 30 Snowboards #Radical! - Ride 30 Skateboards #Biking Minion Extreme - Ride 30 BMXs 1500 points #Cold as Ice - Smash 100 obstacles with the help of Freeze Ray #Minion Smash! - Smash 1k obstacles with the help of Freeze Ray #Shopping Spree - Run 150km in the Mall #Fruits Enthusiast - Collect all fruits in any area of Jelly Lab #Adventurer - Unlock 25 areas #Special Mission Specialist - Collect 1800 items in Special Missions #Deployment Costs - Spend 100 units of energy 2500 points #Unstoppable - Get 5M total points #Marathon Minion - Run 1M metres #The Evil Eye - Hit 1k Evil minions #Starhunter! - Collect 2500 stars on the Moon 5000 points #Power Hungry - Upgrade all power-ups to the max #Seasoned Sprinter - Start 250 runs #Its Raining Bananas! - Collect 1M bananas #Downtown Minion - Run 150km in Downtown #Expert Minion - Collect all power-ups in a rus #Unwanted Visitor - Run 100km in the Anti-Villain League #A Day at the park - Run 100km in Super Silly Fun Land #Thats a Big House - Run 100km in Eduardos House #Spread the Mayhem - Become an Evil Minion is all locations